


Masked Royal Fanatics

by BrambleNight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Slow Burn, Team Rocket - Freeform, i saw these two so i needed to ship, i want death, im so sorry, it's from James perspective, masked royal is here too, more characters but whatever, plea se dont judge me, they start as friends, this is my first pokemon fanfic oh frick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrambleNight/pseuds/BrambleNight
Summary: After James found out Faba is a fellow fan of the Masked Royal, the two keep stumbling into each other. They don't consider themselves to be friends, they do sometimes share their thoughts of the Masked Royal's fights.





	1. Second Encounter at the Battle Royal Dome!

James glanced out of the truck, several kids walking past, ignoring his calls to try some honey malasadas. He slumped down into his chair, fiddling with his Bewear hat. Meowth sighed, jumping back into the truck. The heat of the Alolan sun was burning down on Team Rocket, just the thought of working in this weather made James sweat. Meowth turned to Jessie who was working the fryer with Mimikyu by her side.

"Oi, Jessie," Meowth calls to her, "no one's buying anything. Can we just go on break?"

Jessie huffs, setting down a plate of the malasadas. "I guess." She looked over to Mimikyu who was wandering off the truck into the bushes. "Hey, get back here!"

Within a second of Jessie allowing a break, James threw off his uniform. He dashed out the door to get to the battle royal dome as fast as possible. The three weren't announcers for the battle, but he still wanted to see the Masked Royal. The way the Masked Royal fought was mesmerizing. He and his Incineroar battled as one was just the coolest! Everyone in Alola knows that. Soon, an outline of the battle royal dome came into sight.

With the thought of Jessie and Meowth in the far back corner of his mind, he entered the battle royal dome. James sat down in the far back row, a giant giddy smile on his face. He was a few minuets early, so people were still arriving. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘐'𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘍𝘢𝘣𝘢 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, a small voice wondered in the back of his mind. James shook it away, he didn't care to see that Aether Foundation employee. He just wanted to see the battle. A voice in the real world snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the battle royal dome! Today's battle will be between the Masked Royal and his Incineroar-" The announcer said in her cheery voice.

The Masked Royal and Incineroar jumped out of the green corner, waving to the crowd. James stopped paying attention to the announcer, but his opponents were a girl with a Dragonite, a boy with a Lucario, and another girl with a Metagross.

As soon as the battle started, the boy mega evolved his Lucario, having it send an aura sphere to attack Incineroar. Incineroar used darkest lariat to send it back to the Lucario, but it hit the Dragonite. The Dragonite was able to withstand the hit, using dragon pulse on Incineroar. Incineroar dodged it, jumping high into the air. The Metagross used zen headbutt on the Lucario, sending it stumbling back a few feet.

The crowd was screaming in excitement, human and Pokemon expressing their love for battle. James, of course, was cheering on the Masked Royal. Incineroar hadn't taken a hit yet, but it's opponents were taking hits without seeming bothered. The Lucario sent a meteor mash across the ring to Incineroar, getting the first hit on Incineroar. Metagross was able to get a hammer arm on Lucario, damaging it quite a bit, but Lucario was still able to get a dragon pulse out, taking out the Dragonite. The crowd was practically screeching, the Lucario seemed to be getting a little cocky, taking it's eyes off the battle to wave at the crowd. Incineroar took the opportunity to get a flamethrower on Lucario, sending it crashing into Metagross.

"Go, Masked Royal! Incineroar, you got this!" James cheered, waving his hand in the air. His eyes shining with excitement, smile refusing to leave his face, and his voice booming above others.

"You're so loud," a voice remarked from beside him, "well, the whole crowd is."

James glanced to his left, seeing a certain green glasses wearing Aether Foundation employee sitting there, a small smile on his face. He grinned even wider, if that was even possible. Faba gave a huff of amusement and slid just the smallest bit closer to James, such a small slide, maybe James imagined it.

"Who do you think will win?" James asked Faba, another fan's input would be nice.

"That Lucario is quite strong, but very reckless. The Metagross is holding up it's defense but is too slow to get hits on either Lucario or Incineroar. Incineroar seems like the most likely candidate to win." Faba replied, voice dripping with his usual confidence.

"I agree, but the Lucario will be hard to take down, due to the mega evolution." James pointed out.

Faba thought for a moment, one hand reaching to his chin, "Maybe if the last two standing are Lucario and Incineroar, the Masked Royal will use his Z-move."

"Ah, you're right," James nodded, turning his attention back to the battle.

Lucario and Metagross were teaming on Incineroar, driving it into a corner. Incineroar was still smiling, showing sharp, white teeth. Metagross was getting ready to use zen headbutt, when Incineroar hit both it and Lucario away from the corner. Lucario jumped right back up, while Metagross stumbled to it's feet. The trainer of Metagross bit her lip, hesitating to give the next move, which was her mistake. Lucario hit it with a aura sphere, knocking Metagross out. The crowd went wild, the last two standing were Incineroar and Lucario. Panting, Lucario charged to Incineroar to use force palm. Incineroar countered with cross chop, knocking Lucario against a corner of the ring.

"Alright, Incineroar!" The Masked Royal called, "It's time!"

The crowd got even louder, James and Faba leaned forwards, on the edge of their seats. The Masked Royal put his arms together, crossing them in front of his chest, Z-ring on display.

"Malicious Moonsault!" The Masked Royal roared, grinning.

Lucario's eyes widened. It turned to it's trainer who just smiled and whispered something to Lucario. Incineroar jumped on the ring's corner, jumping high above the ring. The Lucario made no effort to avoid to the attack. It lowered it's head and closed it's eyes, awaiting defeat. Incineroar came down and the ring was in an explosion, it was hard to see what was happening. Even so, everyone knew what happened. The light faded, showing Incineroar and Lucario standing face to face in the middle of the ring. Lucario fell to it's knees, then fell flat on the ring's floor.

"Looks like Lucario is unable to battle," the announcer declared, "which means... the Masked Royal and Incineroar win!"

James stood up and cheered along with the crowd. The Masked Royal and Incineroar waved to the crowd and did their whole "Enjoy!" thing before walking back out of the ring. A loud chatter was still going through the dome as people filed out of their seats. Faba quietly stood up and quickly walked to the door. James frowned a little bit, Faba didn't even say bye. Why did he care? If he was gone for any longer Jessie and Meowth would kill him. James snapped back to reality, that's right! He had better get back. So he did, he ran all the way back to the malasada truck, but not before bumping right into someone's back.

"Oh, sorry!" James called, not paying attention to who it was, he needed to get back to the truck.

The person watched James as he ran. They gave a small smile at his messy rush.

"See you next battle, then."


	2. You've Taken Over All My Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot the battle dome wasn't on Melemele island. Oops. This is also somewhat rushed, I wanted to get another chap out as soon as I could

James dipped the tip of his finger into the honey, putting his finger to his tongue. Days had gone by uneventfully. Bewear was being a little more agitated recently, so there was no way to get out of the base. A battle royal match would be starting soon, but unluckily the Masked Royal was in the match. So was the Lucario and it's trainer. The sound of hurried footsteps drew James out of his thoughts. Meowth was running from Mimikyu, who was making it's usual cackling sounds. A small sigh escaped James' lips. Mareanie inched over to James, tilting her head.

"Hey, Mareanie," James whispered, "If anyone asks, I've gone to catch Pokemon." Mareanie edged even closer, eyes glistening, seeming to be begging to go with him. "You'd be doing me a huge favor, and I'd be forever grateful to you."

Mareanie gave a large smile and nodded excitedly. A small breath escaped James' nose, a stifled laugh. He waved goodbye and wrapped around the side of the tree, trying not to get noticed by Bewear. Trying to make the least amount of noise he could, avoiding sticks, piles of leaves, and Pokemon roaming around. The dome was quite far away, but James could walk all the way there. The match started in half an hour, so he had a long time to get there.

The walk to the Battle Dome was a subconscious walk to James now, he didn't even need to pay attention to get to the dome. His thoughts wandered.  _Should I sit in the same spot as last match to see if Faba is there._ It was just one thought of Faba, though, soon he took up all of his thoughts.

  _We can talk about all the matches that the Masked Royal has participated in! I wounder if he's ever wanted to have a battle with the Masked Royal? What Pokemon would Faba have?_ James blinked himself back to reality, why did he care about Faba? This question shot him right back down the rabbit hole.  _Well, I guess we are friends now. Do people usually think of their friends like this? Maybe. Would Faba think I'm weird if he could hear this? Probably. He'd probably-_

"Why are you in such deep thought?" A cocky, yet somewhat joking voice asked, "The match hasn't even started yet."

James looked beside him. He was in the battle royal dome in his usual spot, with Faba smirking next to him. He raised his eyebrow at James, who just laughed nervously and directed his attention to the ring below. Faba kept his gaze on James for a second longer before looking down to the ring. The contestants other than Incineroar and Lucario were a Vaporeon and Gengar. James leaned in, biting his lip in anticipation, leg bouncing in excitement, all focus targeted at the battle. Though, as soon as the battle started, Faba leaned a tiny bit closer to James to get a better look at the battle.

This one small action made James unable to focus on the battle. Maybe it was his imagination, but Faba seemed to be radiating a comforting warmth that enveloped James. Only their thighs touched, but he was all too close. However, James didn't mind. Faba's presence and warmth was far more enjoyable than a battle. The roaring crowd was only but a whisper in James' head. One sound echoed within his mind, Faba's rhythmic breathing. The moment seemed like an eternity, but it passed far too quickly. As soon as the battle started, it had ended.

Incineroar was the last standing, but that was the last concern in James' mind. All that mattered to him in that moment was Faba had pulled away. More than anything else in the world he wanted to pull Faba back to sitting close, legs touching, breath in his ear. He didn't. Nor did he say anything. He was still in a trance.

"Are you alright?" Faba's voice snapped him back. "You seem off."

"Yup!" James stood up and started fast walking fast walking to the door, despite a heavy head rush setting in, "Never been better!"

As soon as he was out of eyesight, James ran.  _What is wrong with you? You missed the entire fight!_ His thoughts yelled at him. He shook his head.  _I must just need more sleep._ James convinced himself. Nothing weird is going on, right? He just needed go out with Mareanie and catch Pokemon tomorrow, that'll get his mind off of this.

 He continued in a blind rush, not paying attention to what was going on around him. The road changed around him from the bustling city to the dense forest. The path was narrow and steep, and with the rushed feeling James had, his feet weren't obeying him. Even the shade from the Alolan sun betrayed him, the light was so distant, almost nonexistent.

His foot shot out in front of him, making him fall on his back, and sliding down the steep slope of the forest.  _Well, at least in can't get any worse than this,_ James consoled himself. He would be back at the base in no time this way.

The sight of a river came, and it's current was violent. James gave a forced smile.  _Fucking jinxed it._

A hand grabbed his shoulder suddenly, abruptly pulling his decline to a halt. A small sigh of relief came. He turned to thank the person, but they spoke first.

"Are you alright, James?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I make this?

**Author's Note:**

> I uhhhh, sorry. This fic was a mistake. Also, if I gave a Pokemon a move it shouldn't know, sorry I was too lazy to check.


End file.
